The present disclosure relates generally to a communications system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a flexible architecture for wireless communication networks.
Today most wireless network providers require use of base stations within their wireless networks and are limited in many ways.
Therefore, what is needed, is a flexible architecture for mobile computing devices to access wireless networks while also minimizing costs and additional hardware costs.